Sarah Goes To Hogwarts!
by SarahMischel
Summary: AN: Sarah here! My friend Em wondered what would happen if I went to Hogwarts and wrote this about me! I think it's funny.So, a girl named Sarah goes to Hogwarts! Her rebellious American flair is gonna rock their world! NO FLAMES PLEASE? They'll be delete
1. The Platform

"Wow" murmured Ron. "Who is _that_?" he asked Harry, referring to a girl pacing the station. She had black hair, cut spiky shoulder length. Ron caught a glance of her eyes which were a deep navy blue but when she moved, flashed green. Her nose was dotted with freckles. She wore a short red skirt and a yellow skull-and-crossbones shirt and big black boots.

"She looks like trouble Ron." Hermione told him grumpily. She didn't want Ron looking at anyone but her. "And besides, what are the odds you'll ever see her again?"

Ron sniggered. "I could always use that love charm Flitwick taught us last year." Harry and Hermione giggled. That lesson had been one of everyone's favorites. Everyone except for Draco and Crabbe of course, they were the test subjects.

88

Sarah walked up and down the train station, dragging her luggage behind her. And it was _a lot_ of luggage. She scowled and stamped her foot. There were platforms 9 and 10 but where the hell was platform 9¾? She looked around hoping for some kind of clue.

She was new to this. She had lived in a small town in America all her life but her father had transferred to Britain in the summer and Sarah was transferred to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She suddenly turned. She saw three people about her age laughing. She could have sworn she heard them say 'Flitwick' and 'love charm'. The Headmaster Dumbledore had told her her teachers names and Flitwick was the 'charms' teacher. She turned and walked over to who she hoped were her peers.

"Excuse me," she said tapping the boy with round glasses. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked. She noticed the red-head boy blush furiously and the bushy haired girl raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, I'm Harry by the way." said Harry smiling at her. "Are you new there?" he asked. He really hoped she was. She had a rebellious flare to her. And he kind of liked it. Hogwarts needed some excitement.

Sarah flipped her hair. "Yeah. How do I get onto the platform?" she asked. She looked around at platforms 9 and 10 again.

Hermione stared at this new girl. _Is she for real! Try rude! Harry goes and introduces himself and she doesn't even tell us her name?_ Hermione pushed in front of Ron who's ears were redder than his hair. She held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Sarah stared at Hermoine's hand and just reflipped her hair. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Leisarra. So... you get on the platform _how_?" She restated impatiently.

Ron seemed to regain his voice. "Right over here!" He said offering his arm. Sarah looked at him amused and hooked her arm on his. Ron looked like Christmas had come early. "Would you like me to take that?" He asked gesturing towards her luggage and taking it in his other hand.

"Why yes," Sarah said smiling (a manipulating smiles, Hermione thought). "Yes I would." Ron reached for her bags, which she had many. "Not that one!" She cried picking up a slightly large brown bag. Ron pulled away his hand, startled. "I mean, you'll see." Sarah said smiling again. Ron forgot his fear and smiled back, leading her to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione scoffed at Harry. "Well she sure doesn't waste any time." She said. Harry nodded and followed Ron and Sarah. When they had all caught up with each other Sarah was walking around platform 9¾ looking amazed. But it was soon realized she wasn't amazed at the magic or the train, it was the people.

"All these people go to Hogwarts?" she asked Ron. He nodded and was going to respond when he was yanked back.

"Weasley," said a tall (though not as tall as Ron) blonde, sneering boy. He had two large bulky boys beside him smirking. He pushed Ron aside. "I noticed your tattered robes from across the platform. And people from space could see that disgustingly unwashed hair. Can your family not afford water?"

He was about to make more rude comments when he spotted the brightly dressed girl tapping her foot at him.

"Hello there. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said taking Sarah's hand and kissing it. "Who is this lovely mademoiselle?" he added smirking.

Sarah smirked back. "Don't use French if you can't really speak it. Tu n'as pas l'air intelligent. (You don't look intelligent.)" She snickered at Draco's dumbfounded face. Harry and Ron and Hermione laughed openly.

Draco glared at them but still smiled at Sarah. "Touché" he said, "I mean… nice one. Care to join me and my friends on the train?" he said gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle.

Sarah thought for a second then waved them away. "No thanks. I don't go for blondes."

Draco's jaw dropped but he regained himself quickly. "Do you not know who I am?"

Sarah sighed. "You just told me you were Draco Malfoy, remember?"

Draco looked at her for a moment, lost for words. "See you at Hogwarts." He said walking off.

Sarah turned to the trio, "On the train then all!"

A/N:

Sarahbella: Yeah so anyone with eyes would see that the girl's name is Sarah, my name is Sarah, yeah that's "supposedly" me. I didn't write it, my friend Emily did.

Emi-da-bee: I used exact quotes she's said before! And actions! AND the outfit! She actually owns goth boots!

Sarahbella: sarcastic Haha, hilarity right there! Hey! I don't flip my hair _that_ much!

Emi-da-be: coughYeahyoudocough


	2. No, no! It smells funny!

"What about this one?" asked Ron. He was starting to get impatient.

Sarah leaned into the train cabin. "No, no. It's much too small." She finally unhooked her arm from Ron's and kept walking to the end of the train. "Isn't there, like, a first class or something?" She turned on her heel and looked at the three.

Hermione had had enough. The cabin was too small, it smelled funny, it was an ugly color. They were all the same! "Sarah, I think this one looks nice." Hermione said, faking a smile and opening a door. 'Please buy it!' she prayed.

Sarah checked the room. "It is nice." She said. Hermione sighed in relief. "But it's still so tiny!" Hermione mentally hit her head against the door. This girl was too much!

"I know a bigger cabin." Said a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the platinum blonde hair once again.

"Draco!" she said sweetly.

"Malfoy." Said the others looking away.

"Draco, do you really have a bigger room for me?" Sarah said batting her eyelashes.

Hermione tried not to groan. This girl was way too Hollywood for her! She'd never been there of course but out of all the books she read, this as exactly what a "rich bitch" was like.

Draco took her hand and started leading her to the other side of the train.

"Wait!" said Hermione and Ron at the same time. Hermione looked at Ron as to let her talk. "You're not taking her to the prefects cabin are you? That's for prefects only!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Draco kept leading Sarah. "Don't bother us Granger. What would be a better way to get her used to Hogwarts then being introduced to the people who can help her around?" Ron and Hermione followed silently.

Sarah turned and looked to Harry who had not moved. "And why isn't Harry joining us?"

Draco turned as well. "Oh don't worry about Scar Boy. He didn't make prefect." Draco finished with a smirk.

Sarah's face looked soft. "Oh how sad!" she said. Draco almost laughed but she continued. "He'll be alone!" She turned back to Draco. "I'll stay with him." She smiled.

Everyone's jaw dropped except Hermione's. "What about the small room?" she asked.

"Well it will seem huge if there's just two people in it!" she let go of Draco and walked over to Harry. "Come on. Before we can't get our own!" she added with a wink.

Harry looked at his friends, searching for advice. But the dumbfounded look on their faces proved no help. He was dragged along by a black nail polished hand and waved goodbye to his friends.

Sarah opened the room Hermione had opened before. "This one looks nice." She pulled him in and plopped into the seat. She sighed contently and stretched. Harry still stood. "Sit!" She commanded him.

He didn't know if she knew silent spells but he sat almost like he was forced.

She looked at him for a minute. Harry was unsure of what she was staring at. Probably his scar. Everyone was always looking at his-

"Why did Draco call you 'Scar Boy' before?" she asked. She put her head in her hands and waited for an answer.

Harry was struck stupid. She tilted her head like a confused dog does. Harry tried to speak. "Well, uh… you… you don't… know?"

Sarah tilted her head again. "Know what?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out some gum. After popping one in her mouth she offered him some.

Harry was too stunned to realize what was going on for a good five minutes.

"Helloooo? Spacey want some gum?" Harry snapped out of his daze.

"No thank you." He said. "Do you really not know who I am?"

Sarah sighed. "What is with everyone thinking I know them? I lived my whole life a half a world away! Nooo I don't know you!" she huffed like she'd been offended.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Harry shaking his head. "It's just. Most people just see me and know. I don't even have to know them, it's just common knowledge around here." He stopped and still saw her looking confused. He sighed. They had a whole train ride. He had time to start from the beginning.

"When I was a baby…"


	3. Ooh lala!

Sarah laid across he bench in the cabin. "Wow." She said quietly. "That's a fairytale where I'm from. Used to keep little witches and wizards good." She looked to Harry almost like she was dazed. "You're that hero?"

Harry shrugged. It was only half the train ride but he had finished his story. "I guess."

Sarah started to giggle. Then just broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry. He had people cry or gasp or go silent for hours after his story. No one had laughed before.

Sarah sat up and looked at him coyly. "Me and my friends used to fantasize about the great hero. So big and strong, with his tortured heart and he would carry us off and if we were lucky, have his way with us." She winked.

Harry had never been so embarrassed. He was well aware she was making fun of him now. Sarah stood and leaned over him. Harry froze in what he hoped was terror because excitement would not be appropriate at this time. Sarah reached out and pushed back the bangs on his forehead and looked closely at the scar.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Ron and Hermione stepped in. They both stopped seeing Sarah leaning over Harry. They were too close for either of them to handle. "What is going on?" Ron cried.

Harry tried to back away from her but just ended up hitting his head against the wall. "Oww!"

Sarah took her hand from his forehead and placed it on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Hermione strode towards them. "Don't touch him." She said kneeling by him.

Sarah sat back in her chair across from them. "Well sorry! I didn't know you two were a thing." She snapped her gum and crossed her arms.

Ron sat next to her. "They are NOT a 'thing'." He looked at his friends, "Er, are they?"

"No!" said Hermione and Harry.

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever. That was quite a story Harry. Wore me out just listening too it!" She yawned and rested her head against the window.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Oh that must be uncomfortable. Please." He put an arm around her and leaned her head on his arm. "That better?"

Sarah smiled. "Why thank you Ron. That is better." Ron smiled weakly. Hermione glared. Harry looked confused. The same thought was running through all their heads. 'Who was this girl and what was she trying to do?'

A/N: Sarah Bella: Well??? What is she trying to do!!

Emi-da-bee: I don't know! What are you trying to do??

Sarah Bella: You're writing the story!

Emi-da-bee: You're the one who came up with the fantasizing part! points and

laughs

Sarah Bella: Hehe, yeahhh. Well think about it! Who wouldn't want the guy who

defeated teh most evil wizard?

Emi-da-bee: Uhhh… I don't know. The glasses turned me off a little.

Sarah Bella: That's why she imagined him!! Stoopid!


End file.
